Learning to Walk Again
by WalkInEternity
Summary: A Doctor in want of a Companion is a sad creature. The universe decides to throw a god at him. That…may not be the best decision the universe ever made.
1. Falling

**Learning to Walk Again**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Marvel owns Thor and the BBC owns Doctor Who. The title comes from "Walk" by the Foo Fighters, which is also the song that played at the end of Thor.

**A.N.:** Ah. Yes. I know I said I would work on my other story, but this popped into my head. And after this past…few years, really, I figure that any inspiration is a good sign. So. I'll just leave this here.

This is set at the end of the Thor movie, and before the Avengers. For Doctor Who, this is set after The Angels Take Manhattan, but before The Snowmen. So it's going to be AU from there, though I might incorporate elements from the Avengers and The Snowmen episode of Doctor Who.

**Summary:** A Doctor in want of a Companion is a sad creature. The universe decides to throw a god at him. That…may not be the best decision the universe ever made.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

"_You keep alive a moment at a time  
But still inside a whisper to a riot  
To sacrifice but knowing to survive  
The first decline another state of mind  
I'm on my knees, I'm praying for a sign"_

- "Walk" by Foo Fighters

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**CH. 1: Falling**

"No, Loki."

With those quiet words, his last desperate appeal was crushed. And he knew there was no hope for him left. No way to repair what had been done.

He was not worthy.

He would not ever be worthy.

He looked into his so-called father's eyes and felt the shattered pieces of his heart harden, like shards of glass, and in that very moment, he made a decision.

Staring into Odin's eyes, Loki let go.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

Silence.

Drifting in the silence.

The Doctor sat on the floor of the TARDIS, legs splayed, back to the console, bow tie in a rumbled mess on the floor. He was utterly still.

Even the TARDIS did not make a sound. She just drifted through the Vortex silently, with no destination in mind, no next adventure around the corner.

The Mad Man and his Box were grieving. Not for a death, but there were many. Yet, a loss is a loss, and they have lost many.

Somewhere out there, the Williams were alive. Somewhere, they quite possibly were happy. The Doctor was glad they were alive.

He still grieved.

For Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited, who saved space whales and fought pirates and still had a Scottish accent when her world was English. She would never again set foot into the TARDIS, make fun of his bow tie, or flirt with Van Gogh.

For Rory Williams, the Centurion Who Waited, who fought alien fish with a broom and punched Hitler in the face and died for love time and time again. He would never again help the Doctor fix the TARDIS, ride dinosaurs on a spaceship, or distract an alien gunman.

And maybe they were happy. The Doctor hoped they had found their happily ever after, but he dearly missed them.

And he was so, so tired.

Maybe it was time to retire. Time to settle down somewhere….a cloud perhaps. Maybe it was time for the Doctor to take off the bowtie and retire. And not…get involved anymore. He didn't think he could bring himself to lose any more people. And that's what would happen if he got involved. If he…cared.

Because eventually, everyone leaves.

And he is alone once more. Just him and his magic box.

And the silence.

….or not.

Suddenly the klaxons started blaring, coming from everywhere at once. The Doctor froze, his eyes going comically wide, and then he was up.

He dashed around and grabbed the monitor with both hands, almost smashing his nose against the screen. Something…something else was in the Vortex with him! Impossible! And…it was heading straight for him. They were on a direct collision course.

Spinning around the console, pressing buttons with anything free, his hands, a foot here or there, a hammer. The alarms blared through the console room, and he could feel the TARDIS' panic match his own.

It was too late. He could not change his course drastically enough in time. Frustrated, he grabbed the monitor again, mumbling, but it could not tell him what was about to crash into him, only that it was small.

Still mumbling, he ran to the TARDIS doors and pulled them open, squinting into the Vortex. The object was rapidly approaching and appeared to be…a person? No, impossible! A person couldn't survive….could they?

The Doctor, mostly running on confusion and curiosity now, made the instinctive decision to catch whoever was out there.

And so he wedged both doors open and dashed back to the console, trying to keep the TARDIS as steady as possible and facing in the same direction. The creature was closer, closer, closer, and….there!

They flew through the opened doors and landed hard on the floor, rolling to a stop just before the ramp. The Doctor ran, jumping over said person, and quickly closed the doors, so said person could not roll right back out.

He then turned around and cautiously approached the being. He crouched down by the person's side and tentatively checked its breathing and pulse. Or, where he thought it would have a pulse and if it needed to breathe at all. Luckily for him, he found both quickly (same spots as a human, really) and was relieved that whoever they were, they were alive. Though unconscious. And the Doctor was very, very curious to know what this person was, that could survive the Vortex unsheltered.

He examined the creature's features. Tall. Appears to be a young white male. One head, two arms, two legs, one heart. Looks…rather human, actually, though no human could survive what he did. And his clothes were rather odd. Armour and leather? That can't be comfortable. He started looking through the alien clothing and almost stabbed himself in the hand. He pulled out a small, but wicked looking knife. Hm. He thoroughly and methodically searched the being and ended up with a small pile of deadly throwing knives.

The Doctor frowned. The armour and the knives…whoever they were, they were ready for battle. Or had been in a battle. He decided to leave the armour alone for now, but wanted to hide the knives. Just on the chance that the being was less than friendly. He carefully picked them up and carried them up the stairs and out of the console room.

When he came back, he yelped in surprise when startling green eyes met his. The being sat up quickly, startled and a bit panicked, but winced, showing that he was probably injured.

A pale had reached up to clutch his head and the Doctor couldn't hold it in any longer. He practically raced down the stairs and only stopped at the ramp when he saw the movement cause the being to tense up. It still didn't stop him from blurting out, "Who are you?!"

The being with the armour and sharp green eyes answered him in a rasping voice. "I am Loki-" He paused, and then seemed to make up his mind about something. "Just Loki."

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

Here it is. The first chapter. Let us see if I can update this one faster than my other one. Sorry it's so short, but I figure short is better than nothing at all.


	2. Getting to Know You

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Marvel owns Thor and the BBC owns Doctor Who. The title comes from "Walk" by the Foo Fighters, which is also the song that played at the end of Thor.

**A.N.:** Yes, an update! It is a new personal record for me. I don't know if I can always update this fast. Um, so I hope whoever is reading this enjoys this chapter!

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**CH. 2: Getting to Know You**

Loki had awoken to startled green eyes. Vibrant, a different shade than his own, but they mirrored his own simply for the fact that they, too, contained a great amount of surprise.

Loki realised he was laying down and tried to stand up, but he only got so far as sitting when a sharp pain lanced through his head. He involuntarily winced and clutched his head.

If this was death, then Loki didn't want it.

If this wasn't…well, how could he possibly be alive? And if he was….he didn't want that either.

He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and tensed up, realising whatever creature that had awoken him was coming closer. He dearly hoped he would not have to fight the creature, for he was in no condition to win.

Thankfully, the creature stopped a few feet from him, though it still seemed jittery. It was wearing strange clothes, and though it appeared male, Loki could not be sure. And then it finally spoke. "Who are you?!"

"I am Loki-" He stopped abruptly. He was about to answer Odinson, but he knew he had no claim to that name anymore, if he ever had in the first place. He could feel rage and despair burn his throat. He managed to croak out, "Just Loki."

Recognition flashed across the creature's face. "Loki? Like…Norse god of mischief?" It peered closer, its dark green eyes glowing with interest. "Aren't you supposed to be tied up in a cave somewhere? Unless…" Here it grew more animated. The creature bounced closer to him, causing Loki to flinch, but it did not seem to notice. "Unless it's the end of the world, isn't it?"

Loki had no idea what it was blathering on about. He decided the creature must either be mad or a fool. Or possibly both. Loki realised the creature was waiting for an answer. "Yes, I am a god, though apart from that, your information is sorely inaccurate." Loki suddenly grew impatient and demanded, "Now, who are you and where am I?"

The creature looked briefly disappointed (which further confused Loki. Wasn't the end of the world usually considered a bad thing?), but then it brightened up. "Oh, me? I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor, and this is my ship, the TARDIS." Pride laced his voice on the mention of his ship's name.

Loki frowned. Wasn't a doctor some sort of Midgardian healer? He didn't think this creature was human, though appearances can be deceiving. He was about to ask, but the strangeness of his surroundings finally sunk in.

If this was a ship, it was like no other Loki had ever laid eyes on. Warm light poured in from every direction, lighting up the circular room, with the twisting stairs, the colours and patterns alien. In the center of the room was a column of blue light. Somehow…it seemed alive, this place.

Beautiful, but not like the gleaming halls of Asgard. For despite Asgard's beauty, it was a cold beauty, a metal beauty. One that echoes through the large, empty halls. This place, however, was warm. This place was organic. Its beauty was different from Asgard's, but far more welcoming. There was a feeling of safety in this ship that Loki had not felt for a very, very long time.

"She's beautiful," Loki said quietly, almost wistfully.

The Doctor preened at his words. And seemed to take them as some sort of invitation, for then he crouched down in front of Loki, far too close, and started to prattle on about the architecture, like Loki could actually pay attention to his words when he was that uncomfortably close. Loki did not have the strength to move away so he did the next best thing: he pushed the Doctor. He felt a bit juvenile doing it, but it was effective. The Doctor rocked back on his heels and with a yelp, crashed down on his bottom.

"What was that for?!"

Loki simply raised an eyebrow and decided to ignore that. He was tired and he had quite enough of the Doctor. "If this is a ship, take me home immediately. I do not wish to be in your company."

The Doctor blinked, and then seemed inexplicitly sad at Loki's words. "Er, yes, alright." It got up, with less energy than before, and made its way up to the column of blue light. It turned around with a frown on its face. "Well, your home can't be in the Vortex, which is where I picked you up. Where do you want me to drop you off?"

Loki opened his mouth to answer, but then snapped it shut when he realised that he had no place to go to. He could not go back to Asgard. He was…he was dead to that place now. He could not bear to face his so-called family. He could not bear to face the jeering crowds, nor the smug faces. So where was home? Where could he go?

The Doctor was watching him with interest…and something else. Loki felt his cheeks burn in humiliation and he would have given anything in that moment not to have to answer the Doctor's question.

"I…It appears I do not have a home."

The Doctor was absolutely still, his face unreadable. And though Loki was uncomfortable with the scrutiny, he was secretly glad he read no pity in the Doctor's face. For Loki would have probably killed the Doctor if he perceived any pity in its face. Or attempted to, as weak as he was.

Loki looked down, unable to meet the Doctor's eyes any longer. "I would be grateful if you would stop at the nearest port, and I can find my own way from there."

Silence. Then, finally: "Yes. The nearest port. Right away then."

Loki heard the Doctor moving around the column. He did not look up. As soon as he got off this ship, he could…do what? What purpose did he have left?

Loki was stuck in his own depressing thoughts when suddenly the room jerked sideways, sending Loki tumbling. He let out a gasp of pain and angry surprise. The ship bounced again and he could hear the Doctor yelling and scrambling.

"What in the Nine Realms is goin-" Loki tried to shout, but the next jerk sent him into a wall, knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't panic! Everything is okay! Well not –urgh- okay, but it will be! Just as –oh hell- I get the controls to respond!" The Doctor yelled in frustration and seemed to be trying to command the ship at the same time as trying to stay upright. He also seemed to be talking to the ship, as if it was alive and could hear him. "What has gotten into you? Oh no you don't! Stop being stubborn! No, you are!"

This went on for what seemed like eternity and then stopped abruptly. The Doctor went tumbling down the ramp, landing right next to Loki. They both lay there in stunned silence, each trying to get their breath back. Or in Loki's case, trying not to throw up.

After a few moments, the Doctor let out a breathy chuckle. "Well, that was certain-"

Loki cut him off. "Do not dare. Do. Not. Say. A. Word." Loki, moving slowly, feeling the age of his centuries, got up to his feet. Swaying dangerously and with slow, trembling movements, he made his way to the nearest door. He could feel the Doctor's gaze burn into him, but he had to get off this insane ship immediately.

He pulled the door open and froze. Outside, there was a meadow, surrounded by trees. No water in sight. No other creatures in sight. He shut the door and turned slowly around. The Doctor had sat up. They stared at each other, in a strange tableau, mirroring the one when they had first laid eyes on each other, though Loki was the one standing this time, albeit on rather shaky feet.

Loki spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "Where am I?"

The Doctor shrugged, which set Loki off.

"You kidnapped me!" Loki screamed at the Doctor.

The Doctor, seemingly upset himself, retorted. "Well, it wouldn't be the first time!"

Loki blinked, some of his anger draining off. "You…kidnapped people before?"

"Not on purpose!" The Doctor shouted defensively.

Loki wondered how his life had gotten this strange.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**A.N.:** Please tell me what you think!


	3. Brief Thoughts

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Marvel owns Thor and the BBC owns Doctor Who. The title comes from "Walk" by the Foo Fighters, which is also the song that played at the end of Thor.

**A.N.:** Hey, sorry for the delay in updating this story. I had a busy week. Also, **THANK YOU** all for reviewing and following and favouriting and just for being kind. Thank you. Anyways, here you are!

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**CH. 3: Brief Thoughts of Homicide and Absent Friends**

The Doctor pulled himself up and automatically went to straighten his bow tie. His hands froze when he realised he had taken it off earlier. Feeling a little naked without it, he finally glanced at the seething god in front of him.

"How are we in the middle of a meadow? Where have you taken me?"

Doctor shrugged. "I said this was my ship. It takes me wherever I want to go." He paused, and then added, "Well, mostly where I want to go." He paused again. "Well, occasionally. Er. When she's in a good mood."

Loki gestured back at the door and snarled, "Oh, I suppose your ship can travel on land? What kind of _fool_ sorcerer are you?"

The Doctor straightened up, affronted. "I'm not a _sorcerer_! I'm a Time Lord! And this is the greatest ship in the universe! It can travel in both space and time and is way better than any magic!" He held himself back from sticking his tongue out, reminding himself that proper old beings don't act like school children.

Loki blinked in surprise. "You're lying."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why is that so hard to believe? This ship can go anywhere in the universe, traveling through the Vortex. Which, by the way, is where I found you in the first place! _Hello_! Use your brain!"

Loki growled at the Doctor's condescending tone, but had to pause and think. He was in a ship that was like no other he had ever seen, with an even stranger man. He was stuck Norns-know-where with only his knives to protect him. He was far too weak, at the moment, for magic. The Doctor claims to be some sort of Lord, but Loki was a Pri-

Well.

Not anymore.

And suddenly he wasn't just angry, he was furious. He was so sick of being outranked and overpowered. He stepped closer to the Doctor, determination holding him steady and he spoke in a low voice. "I do not care if you were Ymir himself, I will not be talked to in such a tone. You will show me _respect_." The Doctor's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "You will tell me where we are right now and no lies or else-" Loki had been reaching for one of his knives, when his hand came up empty. He looked down in surprise and started to pat down his armour, taking stock, and realising all his knives were missing. How in the world..?

"Ah, yes, I knew it would be a good idea to hide those."

Loki looked up in shocked indignation and saw the Doctor's smug face, no trace of the earlier fear anywhere in his features. Loki realised he had been _tricked_. However, before he could react to this, the Doctor clapped his hands together. "And as for where we are, I have no idea! Let's go see!" And with that, he was dashing past Loki, pulling open the doors, and stepping outside.

Only to pop his head back in and say, "You might as well come with me. You can't fly the TARDIS and she won't let you find those knives. And, who knows, you might even have some fun!" And he was gone.

Loki held in a scream of frustration and decided that he didn't need his knives to kill the Doctor. He could just strangle the mad alien with his bare hands. As he was heading to the door to do just that, a wave of dizziness washed over him. He stopped short and struggled to stay upright. After what seemed like an eternity, the dizziness past. Okay. So killing the Doctor was out of the question. For now. Though he was curious about the ship. Perhaps he should look around…

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

The Doctor was lying on his back in the meadow, enjoying the warmth from the two suns in the sky, when Loki came storming out of the TARDIS. Trying not to giggle at the angry god, the Doctor just said, "So. Finally believe me about not being able to fly the TARDIS? And about it being impossible to find your knives?"

Loki just threw him a sour look and the Doctor abruptly realised that he was soaking wet. His eyes widened as he sat up. "What did you _do_?"

Loki looked like a drowned cat. His voice didn't sound so much better. "Yes, I believe you about your bloody ship. Though it was a lot bigger than I first perceived and the layout is complete nonsense."

The Doctor shrugged, getting easily to his feet and brushing bits of grass off his jacket. "Well, she likes to change things up from time to time." He pulled his jacket off, and then gave the god a bright smile. "Would be a bit boring if she kept it the same all the time. Why are you wet?"

Loki actually seemed to look sheepish at that. "I…there was this dark room and I was curious….I stepped into the room to look for a light source, but…I fell in."

The Doctor was confused. "Fell in what?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Your swimming pool, obviously. Why in the world is it right next to a door? There's not even a ledge! And in a darkened room, no less."

The Doctor laughed. "You will have to show me where you found that room! I have been looking for the pool for _ages_!"

Loki looked bemused. "You…lose things frequently?"

"I…yes." In the Doctor's mind, faces of companions and friends flashed in front of his eyes. "Yes. I do." He pushed his darkening thoughts away and focussed on the god in front of him. "Here, come lie in the meadow with me. The two suns on this planet will have you dry in no time."

Loki gave him a startled look and then his eyes shot straight to the sky. Only to wince and cover his eyes. The Doctor looked amused and started rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and extended them to Loki. "Here. These are specially reinforced glasses. You can look at the suns through them without damaging your eyes."

Loki hesitated, and then snatched them out of the Doctor's hands. He examined them for a minute, but then put them on. He cautiously looked up and gasped. "By Odin's beard! There really are two suns! Incredible!" He continued to stare into the sky with his mouth open. The Doctor felt like he accomplished _something_, but he didn't know what.

After a couple minutes, Loki looked down, and at the Doctor. "What world are we on?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Like I said, I don't know. It's nice and peaceful, though, which I rarely get, so we might as well…enjoy it."

Loki stared at him so long the Doctor started to get uncomfortable. Then, as if making up his mind, Loki started to disassemble his armour. The Doctor grinned and sat down.

The god stripped down until he had only trousers on, and then sat down as well. The Doctor looked over the mass of cuts and bruises on his body and decided that their next destination was the med-bay in the TARDIS. He took off his jacket and held it out to Loki. The god looked confused. "What would I need this for?"

The Doctor grinned and said. "To lie on, obviously. You're wet, so the grass will stick to you. Lie on this so you don't get grass and dirt in your cuts."

Loki seemed to flinch slightly at the mention of his injuries, but he took the jacket and lied down on it anyways. The Doctor copied his movement, uncaringly of the grass that was going to stick in his hair.

They lay like this, in silence, for quite a while.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**A.N.:** I know it's a short update, but please tell me what you think!


	4. Frustration and Determination

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Marvel owns Thor and the BBC owns Doctor Who. The title comes from "Walk" by the Foo Fighters, which is also the song that played at the end of Thor.

**A.N.:** Uh, yes. Hello. So…I meant to update sooner, but real life got in the way…and I rewrote this about two times and I don't know. I think it's good enough, but blah. I don't know why it was so hard to get right. Anyways.

SO THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED AND FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED AND OH MY LORD. Seriously, guys. Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**CH. 4: Frustration and Determination**

Loki, exhausted from everything that has happened, fell asleep. He didn't mean to, especially on a strange planet with an even stranger man. However, it was warm and the ground was soft and the Doctor's jacket smelled nice.

He did not know how long he slept, but he woke up with a slight shiver. As he sat up, he realised three things: his trousers were dry, the suns had set, and the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

He blinked sleep out of his eyes and looked around in alarm. This planet did not appear to have a moon, but the stars seemed closer and brighter than on Asgard. The field in which he lay was lit up with starlight, a colder light than the suns, washing colours out and making the shadows deep. Loki shivered once more and could not see the Doctor anywhere.

He decided that putting on the rest of his clothes was priority one, and finding the Doctor was number two. Unfortunately, as he twisted around on bare feet, his armour was not to be found either.

Loki frowned. Why would the Doctor steal his clothes? Where was the Doctor anyways? Loki shivered again and then looked down at the Doctor's rumbled coat thoughtfully. He picked it up, slowly, for his injuries were still fresh, and slipped it on. Not a perfect fit. A little short in the sleeve, but it was better than nothing.

He turned toward the TARDIS, and stared. He did not notice before, perhaps because he was too tired, but the TARDIS was….smaller on the outside. And blue. And it appeared to be made of _wood_. Loki approached the strange ship and placed a cautious hand on its side. It was…warm. And…there seemed to be a slight vibrating noise, almost as if the TARDIS was _singing_…

Loki shook himself to attention and pushed on the door, expecting it to swing inwards. When this didn't happen, Loki felt his frustration rising. He banged his fist on the door with all his strength, expecting to make a least a dent, but nothing happened except now Loki had a bruised hand. He growled and shouted, "Doctor! Unlock this door _immediately_! This is not humorous!" He banged his fist once more against the door.

Nothing.

Loudly cursing the Doctor, Loki took several steps backwards, intent on ramming the door, anger fueling his thoughts and making him careless.

He suddenly lost his footing and landed, hard, on his rear. Loki let out a yelp of pain and surprise as he went down. He took a few moments to orientate himself and realised his foot felt wet. He looked down towards his foot and realised it was coated in a dark liquid. Loki sat himself up in a kneeling position and examined the small pool of liquid that he had slipped in. It looked almost black, but there was a glimmer of red that made Loki's stomach drop.

He gingerly dipped his finger into the fluid and held it up to the starlight. Yes, it was dark red. He smelled it just to confirm his suspicions. Metallic. It was blood. Though it had another scent that was unfamiliar to Loki. A sort of unearthly sweetness…must be alien blood. Must be the Doctor's blood.

So the Doctor was not in his TARDIS. Someone…or, rather, something must have taken him. Or murdered him, though there wasn't that much blood. Though that doesn't rule out being eaten whole. Loki was fast regretting not staying in the TARDIS in the first place.

He was tempted to leave the Doctor to whatever fate had befallen him, except without the Doctor, Loki could not get off this planet.

He couldn't…go anywhere. Without the Doctor, Loki was _trapped_.

Practically screaming, Loki banged his hands upon the ground in a tantrum more fit for a certain not-brother of his. This went on for quite a while.

Eventually, Loki calmed down enough to think rationally. There must be some sort of trail he could follow, like when he would accompany Thor on his hunting trips. Or many of the times he would go off on his own, exploring worlds, discovering new things.

Looking around, Loki's keen eyes quickly spotted the trail of blood and…very strange footprints. The direction seemed to be headed straight for the trees. Not that any other direction would have led elsewhere, being surrounded by trees, but Loki did not feel like trudging around an unknown forest, following a faint trail. Especially because the starlight would not filter well through the trees. If he only had some sort of light…

He was too weak yet to conjure his own, but perhaps the Doctor had something to see by. He started ruffling through the pockets and was startled to pull out a whole apple! It seemed the TARDIS wasn't the only thing bigger on the inside.

Loki's hand grasped something thin and circular. He pulled it out and examined it. It was fascinating. It almost looked like a sorcerer's wand, though Loki had never seen one like this before. He spotted a small button and, on a whim, pressed it. It made one of the strangest sounds Loki had ever heard, but a green glow lit up the end of it.

Loki smiled like a snake as the green glow washed over him.

It was time to go a-hunting.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**A.N.:** Oh, look! What could it be? Is that…is that…plot? Heh. Just so everyone knows, I only have a vague idea where this story is going…so. Bear with me, yes?


	5. Trouble Finds the Doctor

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Marvel owns Thor and the BBC owns Doctor Who. The title comes from "Walk" by the Foo Fighters, which is also the song that played at the end of Thor.

**A.N.:** Oh my gosh! The amount of feedback on this story is incredible! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, and alerted this story! I am sorry that I haven't responded to every review, but I have in fact read and loved them all. Also, thank you all for being patient with me. Real life is not conducive to writing (nor is listening to all the episodes of Night Vale in a short amount of time instead of writing, though that was only my most recent…distraction), but at least I finally finished this chapter! Do not fear, I have not given up on my stories! So without further ado, here is the next part:

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**CH. 5: Trouble Finds the Doctor (aka Business as Usual)**

The first thing the Doctor was aware of was the sharp pain on the back of his head. He grunted and tried to lift his hands up, but realised that he could not move them. He opened his eyes. At first, he thought he had gone blind, but then he realised that there was some sort of cloth covering his head. It didn't smell nice at all. He tugged his arms again, trying to figure out why he couldn't move.

His fingers brushed against thick rope. It seemed to run across his chest, tying him to a…tree? The Doctor wasn't sure, but it felt like bark against his back. The Doctor gave the rope a few more experimental tugs, but whoever had tied this, knew what they were doing. Well, maybe his sonic could-

Oh.

He abruptly realised that he wasn't wearing his jacket, meaning that he didn't have anything that could get him out of this mess. He did not even have his physic paper to bluff his way out of whatever he had happened to stumble into this time.

The last thing he remembered was relaxing with Loki and then- nothing.

It seems like he would be stuck here for a while. Well, at least he was sitting down, though his head hurt. And there was a rock digging into his bottom. And the cloth over his face was starting to itch.

"Alright! I can't take it anymore! All this sitting still! Hel-_lo_! Anyone out there?"

Nothing, though he thought he heard someone cough.

"My name is the Doctor! Just the Doctor, nothing else and definitely not Doctor Who, though I always like hearing that one. Also not a Doctor What, though that one is less popular. I also go by John Smith, if you want. Or-"

Something hit him in the stomach, hard. Winded, the Doctor gasped out, "Wha-"

"Quiet!" Someone hissed. "Prisoners are not to talk unless spoken to!"

The Doctor thought about this for a second, but couldn't help himself. "So I'm a prisoner then? I don't really enjoy being one of those, to be honest. Especially if we aren't allowed to talk. Me? Well, I like to talk. Quite the mouth on me, really. For example, one time in-"

They hit him in the stomach again. "Shut up! I'm warnin' you!"

Coughing, the Doctor managed to spit out, "Well, that was _rude_. To be honest, I don't really like these conditions either. You don't really treat your prisoners very well, do you? I have half a mind to write a complaint to your boss. _Really_. The least you could do is-"

They hit him again. This time on the head. Colours burst out in front of his eyes and he let out a pained cry. "-s-stop interrupt-ting m-me." He finished weakly.

Suddenly, he heard voices, coming from a distance. They grew louder and appeared to be arguing.

"Hah! Here comes the boss. He will sort you out."

The Doctor's head was throbbing. He was almost sure he had a concussion and the repeated hits on the head did not help matters. He wondered how he was going to get out of this one.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

Loki was angry. Which, if he thought about it, wasn't unusual. He had been trudging through the forest for gods-know-how-long and the trail had yet to straighten out. Actually, he couldn't be certain he was following the original trail anymore. There had seemed to be some sort of….altercation in the woods, for there were many prints and it really was quite the mess. So Loki picked the one leading away that looked most like the one he was following before and hoped to any powers watching that he had chosen the right one.

The Doctor's little stick was not much of a help in this. The light it cast did not go far and despite having good eyes-sight, Loki could not make out much in the black woods. Occasionally, a shiver went up his spine and he would freeze, eyes searching and body ready for an attack. Nothing would happen and after a while, the feeling went away. Loki would slowly release tension as he continued on his grueling journey, only for it to happen again.

He was certain something was out there, watching, and it was driving him mad.

Loki wondered how the Doctor was fairing.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

The Doctor, to say the least, was not doing well. Not well at all.

His whole body ached, it tasted like something crawled into his mouth and died, strangers were yelling a short distance from him, and it sounded like they might turn their anger onto him. Oh, and he still had that blasted bag on his head. Really, that was the worst part. The smell was dreadful and he would have given almost anything to be able to scratch his face.

"-ok like it!"

"For Shika's sake, Kash-eke! Of _course_ he is!"

The Doctor realised that they seemed to be arguing about him. He wondered which one was supposed to be 'the boss'.

"If he is one of them, then where are the markings on his face? Or for that matter, where are any of his weapons?"

"Well, he-"

"No, _listen_. If he were one of them, why would he be defenseless? Why would he not show his loyalty plain upon his face? And why, dear brother, would he be in plain sight, like a sitting duck? Our warriors took him easily, despite being on the run fro-"

"Exactly! Too easily, in _my_ opinion. Who's to say that he is not supposed to be some sort of trap? Think about it! They would have to pause long enough to ascertain his loyalty before killing him, delaying them enough that-"

"You speak of nonsense, Dex-eke! Our warriors had barely enough time to look where they were going, let alone kill him! That is why they dragged him along in the first place. If he were supposed to be a trap, then he was a poor one!"

The Doctor had about enough of this. They were being rather rude, actually, talking about him as if he wasn't right in front of them. Also, he wasn't one to sit still for too long, despite his injuries.

He spoke loudly, interrupting them. "Yes! About enough of that! I think everything would go a lot smoother if I had this bag off my head!"

In the sudden silence, he could feel their eyes on him. Not one to wallow in awkward situations, he kept talking. "Yes! Bag. Off my head. _Now_. I think everyone can agree that it is the most unpleasant experience to have a dirty, old bag on their heads. And it itches! Oh, how it _itches_! I-"

Someone smacked him on the head and the same gruff voice from earlier said, "You will not speak to the boss in this manner! You will be silent!"

Kash-eke's voice spoke up. "Yes, Rod-ine, very good with the, uh, discipline, but I think Dex-eke and I will take it from here. You are dismissed."

He heard some shuffling and footsteps and then, finally, the bag was removed from his head.

And the Doctor got his first look at his captors.

**DWxT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TxDW**

**A.N.:** Feedback is, as always, welcomed! I love to hear everyone's thoughts and feelings on this chapter.


End file.
